My Life in Hunter X Hunter
by ChocolateCat794
Summary: This is basically what the title says. And, this is my first story! So, I'm new to this...I also don't mind criticism. It helps me get better in writing. Please review!
1. Prologue

"Kat! Wake up!"

I was still in bed, hiding beneath the sheets of my bed. "Coming...I'll be there in five minutes..." I murmured. "That's what you said five minutes ago!" That was my mom. She wanted me to get up early today because I was going to go on an adventure in the outdoors. I haven't been outside in a long time. Plus, my dad kept on bugging me about this thing called the Hunter Exam. I mean, it sounds easy, knowing that I know about Nen and all. **(A/N: Yeah, I know about Nen in this story. And probably in other stories as well.)**

"Alright..." I rolled off my bed, and landed on my face. Then, I set up my sheets and arranged my pillows. Then I walked off lazily to the door. "Why do you guys even _want _me to take this exam thing, anyway?" I asked then sat down at the table. "Well..." My mom started off. "You might find kids your age, and befriend them. And you don't have to be stuck in our house and, you know. Explore the outdoors?" My mom nudged me then poured the milk in my cereal. "Mom...how am I supposed to find people that are twelve years old? I mean, even if I did find kids my age, they probably wouldn't even know Nen! The kids in our neighborhood do-"

My mom interrupted me. But that made me feel better a bit. "Your dad met a few kids his age when he took the exam. You don't have to worry about it."

I sighed, then nodded. "Okay..." Then I finished eating my breakfast then went off to pack my stuff.

"Okay. I'm ready." I took a deep breath in, then stared toward the door. Then I breathed out. "It'll be alright. You even know Nen! Your dad said that none of the people there even _knew_ Nen yet." My mom said. "Thanks, mom. I'll call you when I get there." I checked to see that my phone was in my bag then gave a thumbs up to my mom. I opened the door, then took a step outside. "Ah...this feels so good!" I haven't been outside in a while.

I turned back to the door, which was already closed. Then I took a few steps forward, then increased my pace, then ran to the ship that was headed toward the exam. I felt the brisk ocean breeze, then went up the steps to the ship.

"Hey! Little girl! Are you on your way to the exam? Because you might be on the wrong ship!" The person called out to me while snickering a bit. I then sighed then stared at the person like he was dumb. And he _was_ dumb, messing with a Nen-user like that. I just ignored him, then walked around the big ship to explore. Then I felt the ship shake a little. I guess the ship was just about to depart.

I walked off to the side of the ship where I could see the ocean. "The view is so cool, right?" One person said. "Y-yeah. It is." He looked about the same age as me. I mean, we were about the same height. He had spiky black hair, and wore green clothes. "I'm Gon! Nice to meetcha!" He stretched out his hand toward mine. "I'm Katelyn. But you could just call me Kat." I shook his hand. Then, he grinned at me. I guess a new friendship was about to start.


	2. Chapter 1

The boat was shaking like crazy. Well, for the other passengers it was. But...for me and Gon, no, not that much. "Katzo! Take the helm for me!" The captain bellowed. "Y-yes sir!" The man whom which the captain called Katzo ran over and steered the ship. The captain then went into one of the rooms **(A/N: I'm not good with parts of the ship XD)**. Gon and I just shrugged. We followed the captain downstairs to find a bunch of people lying down. Gon nudged me and said, "I'll go get some water for them." I nodded my head. "Hoho! If they couldn't survive this storm, who knows what would've happened to them in the exam!" The captain said while laughing. I just stared at them. _'Minors, minors'_

Gon came back with water bottles in both his hands. He gave the passengersthe water. _'Ah, it seems we have a few tough guys, and girl, on board.' _The captain thought as he stared at me, Gon, and two other people.

"Bleh!" The man in the dark blue suit spit out his apple. "Sour." And the other guy with the blonde hair was just reading a book.

"Well, better get back on deck," The captain said to himself. He then walked upstairs. "You four get up here too."

"I think that means us, Gon." I said to him. Then he nodded back. We all walked up and went into the captain's cabin.

"Now..." The captain smirked. "This is where the exam begins."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. _This is the exam?_ I thought this was the ship to the Hunter Exam." The man in blue inquired. "Well. This isn't exactly the exam, but the examiners hire people like me to cut off examinees, so, I'm just going to ask you a few questions."

The man in blue squinted. "O-kay."

"First," the captain said started off. "I need to know your names." He looked at Gon first.

"Oh," Gon pointed at himself. "Me?" The captain nodded. "I'm Gon! Gon Freecss." _'Freecss?'_ The captain thought. Then he turned to me. "I'm Katelyn." _'Katelyn? I've heard that name before...' _The captain thought again. Then he turned to the two older men standing next to us.

"I'm Leorio."

"And I am Kurapika." They said.

"Now. Why are you all wanting to become a hunter?" The captain asked. "I want to become a hunter like my dad!" Gon beamed. "Me too! My dad became a hunter when I was small." I said. _'I was right. Their names _were _familiar.' _The captain thought. Then he turned to Kurapika. "Why do you want to become a hunter?"

"Revenge. I want to avenge my clan, the Kurta Clan. I wish to capture the band of thieves called the Phantom Troupe." Kurapika said. The captain nodded. He then turned to Leorio. "How about you?"

"I want to become a hunter..." He smirked. "For MONEY!"

We all stared at him in disbelief. He then kept on rambling on and on about what you could do with the money you got from becoming a hunter. "You can't buy class with money, Leorio." Kurapika said. "W-wha? Yes, you can! And that's Leorio-_san_ to you." Leorio growled at Kurapika. Kurapika just turned away. "Tch. I'll end the filthy Kurta Clan now and then." Leorio said to Kurapika. "You take that back, Leorio." Kurapika glared at the man.

"For the last time," Leorio glared back at the blonde, "It's Leorio-_san_ to you." and left the cabin. Kurapika chased after him. I looked at Gon and shrugged. "I...guess we better go, too." Gon said. We ran outside to see that the storm _just got worse. _


End file.
